Oblivion Warrior Wolves
by WhimsyRhea
Summary: Yup, the Warrior Cats are now Warrior Wolves! The Flightless Bird will Curse the Trinity, its Betrayal Forever Echoing in our Hearts... Deep in the gorgeous Celtic landscapes lies the Trinity, composed of three wolf clans; DewClan, LeafClan, and ZenithClan. One young apprentice, Echopaw, finds herself cursed in a merciless omen.


**Author's Note: Yes, the Warrior Cats are now wolves. Deal with it. The reason I am doing this, is because I know tons, and I mean TONS, about wolf behavior. But they still have tabby stripes and such. This is my first Warriors fanfiction in the history of my life, so don't judge me! D: And this is based off of my character, in my own world. This is purely from my cray-cray imagination. Feel free to review; straight up mean comments will be ignored. ^^**

**Now the forest is now called the Trinity. There are three clans. ZenithClan, LeafClan, and DewClan. They worship the Eternity. Bam! Mind blown! X3 Now this next chapter probably will not be finished. But you can read what I have so far! ^^**

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ １

Echopaw curled up in the apprentice's den, her plumed tail curled over her muzzle. She looked fast asleep as the moonlight shafted in through the loose bramble thickets covering the roof of the den. But her mind swirled like a hurricane. The night before, the she-wolf had stayed up all night after receiving her new name. 'Echocub' just sounded so pathetic. Her emerald eyes opened slowly, scanning her den-mates' sleeping forms, yet she didn't move a muscle. That was a skill of the wolves of the Zenith. Their bodies were very controlled. To Echopaw, the rest of the Trinity was a bunch of spastic wimps.

Echopaw's eyes gleamed, the little fragments of light reflecting off of her pupils to create a sort of night vision. She flicked her green gaze to the entrance of the den. The camp was surrounded by a wall of dull, grey stone. But light shone down from the heavens, giving the camp plenty of light but blocking intruders. Although there was an opening shaped like an archway that seemed to beckon you in when you stood before it.

The she-wolf's right ear flicked. A rustling sound behind her floated into the air. The apprentice turned her head around, shifting her shoulder-blades slightly. Her littermate, Kestrelpaw, shuffled in his nest. The pair's glowing gazes met for a heart-beat, but then her brother's head dropped back into a sleeping position.

Echopaw tilted her head at the slightest angle in curiosity. What was Kestrelpaw doing up? Did he have a nightmare? What was it about? But the black and silver she-wolf figured he just couldn't sleep from the excitement of wondering what the next day could bring. Her emerald eyes began to droop, so she laid down her head reluctantly, and drifted into a light slumber.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

The she-wolf awoke with a jolt as a rough paw prodded her flank.

"Echopaw, get up you lazy slump!"

Echopaw pulled open her eyes to see an aggravated Kestrelpaw looming over her. She leapt to her paws, and quickly lapped down her downy fur. "Sorry!" she apologized, and jogged out of the den.

She blinked at the harsh morning light shimmering down in golden rays through the gigantic oaks leaves. Her mentor sat several bear-lengths away from her current position. Hollowstreak laid his narrow, amber gaze intently on you, thumping his ringed tail on the ground, stirring the earth below him. Echopaw hung her head and trotted over to him.

"You're late."

The apprentice shuffled her paws, eyes looking up at him through her lashes. "Sorry…?"

Hollowstreak lifted his hind-quarters to stand and snorted. "I'm going to go easy on you, only because it's your second day." His voice was blunt and gruff; this wolf was the exact opposite of the mentor Echopaw had hoped for. He turned to the left, flicking his ears in a motion for the young she-wolf to follow, and padded towards the exit of camp.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Echopaw barely laid her paws on the ground as they stepped into the outside world. ZenithClan was called that for a reason. The turf was very rugged, but mossy and lush. The air was thick with moisture, and the morning fog was practically opaque. It was almost hard to breathe. Water gathered on the end of every strand of Echopaw's fur. It sank in to her skin, and made the she-wolf shiver slightly. Trees with thick trunks with branches that splayed everywhere and leaves as green as Echopaw's eyes dappled the terrain, making it much more pleasant. The apprentice now had to drive her claws into the moist soil as she and Hollowstreak began to trudge up a treeless mountain. They finally got to the top of the mountain and the mentor let his apprentice catch her breath as they sat on the plateau.

"Today, I'm going to teach you your first battle moves." He spoke in a gravelly tone.

Echopaw's eyes widened and looked up at him. She's a small wolf; making fights with her littermate exhausting. She never won even when Kestrelcub had gone easy on her.

"I know you're small, but you have certain advantages because of it." Hollowstreak circled the apprentice, looking down on her with a critical eye.

"I get to see what heaven looks like sooner?" Echopaw muttered, sarcasm dripping from the words.

The mentor stopped in front of her and snapped, "Well if you won't listen to me, then yes!"

The black and silver she-wolf sighed and asked sullenly, "What do you want me to do?"

Hollowstreak smirked in satisfaction. "Attack me."

Echopaw looked up, her muscles tensing. "H-how?"

The older wolf rolled his amber eyes. "Just do it."

Echopaw lowered herself into a clumsy crouch. Her tail was tucked between her legs, anxious to just get this over with. But she wanted to impress her mentor, so she was going to do her best. She scanned his body for any weak points. Nothing. She bunched up her hind legs, and just leapt at him, paws flailing. He easily slid to the side, and Echopaw laid there, flopped on her stomach. The apprentice looked like one of those squirrels on the fresh-kill pile. She pulled herself up, her belly now damp from the dewy blades of grass, and turned back to Hollowstreak. The she-wolf hung her head in shame.

The mentor chuckled softly. "That's… not how you do it."

Echopaw's green gaze looked up at him, but her head was still low. Her pointed ears were pressed against her head, and her tail wasn't between her legs, although it still drooped. "You don't have to bash me…"

Hollowstreak spoke, his voice now gentle. "I'm not bashing you. With your size, you have to have more stealth."

The apprentice raised her head. "I'll try again." She now lowered herself, and crawled around him slowly. Like how she and Kestrelpaw would practice hunting with the fresh kill while they were cubs. She had planned on ambushing her mentor from behind, but he kept face-to-face with her by turning towards her. Echopaw let out a silly, young-sounding snarl in frustration and scurried behind him. The older wolf was nimble, though, and he leapt around to face her again.

"You keep messing up my plan!" Echopaw whined, stomping her right forepaw on the ground.

Hollowstreak rolled his eyes. "Do you think the other Clans of the Trinity would care? Come, on. Try again."

Author's Note: Here's the rest of Chappie 1. Boom. I did it. T.T Done.

Soon this shall be illustrated! By me! ;D The cover is completely by me, for your info. And the landscape is based off of what Ireland looks like. So beautiful! Sadly I live in the US. T.T Please tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
